Seul
by Kurotsuki SOMA
Summary: Izaya Orihara n'est pas le monstre sanguinaire qui ne s'intéresse qu'à lui-même tel qu'on l'imaginait. Et si son comportement avait une raison particulière?


Seul

By : Kurotsuki SOMA

crédits : tous les personnages sont à Riohgo Narita

Enjoy !

Une immense baie vitrée lui faisait face. Il était affalé dans un confortable canapé en cuir noir.

Ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant étaient mi-clos; laissant entrevoir la lassitude et la tristesse qui l'habitait.

Aujourd'hui, il était seul. Comme hier. Et avant-hier aussi, en y repensant…

Ses sœurs jumelles étaient invitées chez Shizuo et son frère Kazuka ,ce dernier étant devenu ami avec Mairu et Kururi suite à une drôle d'histoire. Son seul souvenir laissa échapper un petit rire à Izaya.

En soupirant, il se leva et, décidé à ne pas totalement gâcher sa journée en paressant, s'installa sur une chaise type PDG en cuir beige et alluma ses ordinateurs. Il pécha son téléphone dans sa poche et composa un numéro. Le nom de «Celty» s'afficha lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton vert.

«Tuuuuut... tuuuuuut... tuuut... bonjour. Bienvenu sur le répondeur du..»

La voix synthétisée n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer la célèbre phrase que son locuteur avait déjà raccroché.

«Tss.. je pari qu'elle est elle aussi invitée au restaurant de fondue. Dommage, il va falloir que je m'implique personnellement. J'aurai quand même préféré éviter. Mais...je peux utiliser mon disciple! »

Et sur ce, il tapota un nouveau numéro. Kida Masaomi.

« Tuuuut...Tuuut...tuuut...bon... »

Record du monde battu.

« Il s'est lui aussi déplacé pour la sortie? Et bien, je ne suis vraiment pas aimé... »

Subitement, il fut écrasé sous une immense vague de haine et de solitude. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Des larmes monta à ses yeux mais il les refoula, refusant de pleurer , même chez lui.

« Si jamais les autres savaient qu'Izaya Orihara pleurait parce qu'il se sentait seul, ils rigoleraient tellement ils seraient ravis. Ils se diraient que de toute façon je l'aurai bien mérité et aucun ne m'appellerait pour me réconforter. »

Mais cette idée lui donna de plus en plus envie d'exprimer ses sentiments en les vomissant, en se laissant aller. En ce moment, il comprenait à quel point ça faisait mal d'être délaissé. Il comprenait pourquoi les humains le haïssait. Il se raccrocha à la pensé que haïr était au moins exprimer une forme d'amour négatif envers quelqu'un.

Soudainement, son portable vibra. Izaya sursauta, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il se reprit rapidement et prit l'appel.

« Allô, ici Kururi. Tu vas bien grand-frère? »

Les paroles de sa petite sœur étaient presque couvertes par d'autres personnes apparemment à proximité d'elle. Il pouvait entendre celle de son autre sœur, Mairu, demandant encore de la viande.

Subitement, une explosion de voix résonna dans son oreille, l'obligeant à écarter son portable. Il pouvait distinguer celles de ses deux sœurs, Kida, Mikado, Shinra, Celty, Kasuka et celle bien sûre furieuse de Shizuo. Apparemment , ce dernier avait perdu un bout de pain dans le fromage et était assez énervé. Izaya eut une petite idée pour s'amuser un peu. Après tout, autant profiter un maximum de ce moment bienvenue de distraction.

« Kururi? Tu m'entends?

-UN GAGE! UN GAGE! scanda-t-elle, accompagnée de la bande.

-KURURIII! rugit-il.

-Ah oui oni-san?

-J'ai un service à te demander. Tu peux mettre le haut parleur s'il te plaît? »

La jeune fille savait parfaitement ce que son infernal de frère avait en tête. Elle tira la manche de sa soeur jumelle et,d'un geste de la main, lui fit comprendre les diaboliques plans de leur grand-frère.

Un signe de tête de bas en haut.

« Bien. Je vais brancher le haut-parleur. Mais s'il y a de la casse, c'est toi qui paieras. Ok? Et je te préviens que je veux le nouvel I-phone.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira son aîné face à la demande démesurée de sa cadette. »

Mais bon, là il était désespérément seul et l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui. C'était plutôt l'inverse...

« -Mmm, je m'entends vraiment bien avec toi, grand-frère"

Izaya pu presque juré de la voir avec un sourire allant de son oreille droite à son oreille gauche ; un peu comme celui du Joker. Un sourire mesquin , venant de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a tiré profit de la situation.

Kururi débrancha l'oreillette qu'elle portait. Tout le monde pu entendre distinctement le raclement de gorge d'Izaya Orihara. Soudain, par le seul bruit d'un « bonjour » quelque peu nasillard, un silence de cathédrale régna autour de la table. Le coupable de cet événement eut un sourire sans joie; il était le seul ayant le pouvoir de paralyser les gens par le simple son de sa voix.

« Alors, comment allez-vous mes chers petits?Je ne vous manque pas trop? Bien évidement, la dernière remarque était ironique. »

A ce moment là, le groupe pu entendre un petit rire froid et cruel émaner du téléphone. Ils eurent un frisson en sentant l'aura de peur les étreignirent. Seules trois personnes n'éprouvaient pas ce sentiment. Les jumelles étaient tellement habituées à leur étrange grand-frère qu'elles n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. La troisième personne n'avait qu'une envie:celle de saisir le portable et de faire cesser cette tourmente en l'écrasant sous son pied. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les sœurs d'Orihara étaient aussi douées que lui pour éviter les coups, voire même plus vu qu'elles possédaient une souplesse supérieure à celle de leur frère.

Shizuo leva le bras dans le but de s'emparer de la maudite source de son cauchemar mais les jumelles l'avaient senti venir. Mairu bloqua son bras en le coinçant sous ses jambes laissant le temps à Kururi de s'écarter du danger tout en protégeant son instrument de torture.

« -KKKKKKKUUUUUUN! Enfoiré de mes deux... Je te promet que lorsque ta fuckin'soeur m'aura lâché, j'exploserai le téléphone!

« Aaah! Bonjour Shizu-chan. Je t'ai manqué? Mais je pense avoir entendu un bruit de pain perdu dans du fromage, non? Allons allons, ne sois pas si mauvais perdant et exécute ton gage. En l'occurrence, ce sera celui de m'écouter attentivement sans rien pouvoir faire. »

Shizuo essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Mairu en tentant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre mais elle esquiva, lâchant la jambe pour se retrouver percher sur son bras.

« Tchh...un vrai singe, encore pire que son fuckin'frère! ragea Shizuo.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que j'entends? Shizu-chan ne connais-tu pas un vieux proverbe qui dit "si tu n'es pas jolie soit au moins polie." Apparemment tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Le rire machiavélique d'Izaya résonna une dernière fois avant que Shizuo et les autres témoins n'entendent le clic, prouvant que le brun avait raccrocher.

Mairu et Kururi se dépêchèrent de partir, faisant la bise à Kazuka avant. Lorsqu'elles furent hors de vue, Kazuka ressemblait à une tomate bien cuite.

Izaya raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps à Shizuo de répliquer par une de ses phrases au langage courtois du genre « ta gueule » ou « vas te faire » ou...la liste était tellement longue!

Il savait que Mairu et Kururi n'allaient pas rentrer avant demain, le blond les aimant bien et accepterait de les loger chez lui malgré l'incident. De toute façon ses sœurs prétexteraient qu'elles non plus ne pouvaient pas lui désobéir. Après tout, c'étaient d'excellentes comédiennes, comme leur frère. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour elles.

Une fois sorti du restaurant et de retour chez lui, seul, Shizuo ouvrit violemment la porte de son frigo et prit une bouteille de lait qu'il vida d'un trait. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il n'aimait pas la violence. Mais il détestait...non, il haïssait copieusement le blond à l'origine de tous ses malheurs. Mais il savait que ses sœurs n'y étaient pour rien. Elles avaient seulement eu la malchance d'avoir été éduquées par ce détraqué. Donc, il accepterait qu'elles dorment ici ce soir. Il avait vraiment un grand cœur.

Comme son boss lui avait donné un congé pour aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'il passerait bien la journée à se reposer. Mais c'était sans compter son éternel ennemis.

Il était accoudé à la balustrade de son balcon, en train de fumer, lorsqu'il senti son portable vibrer.

Il l'ouvrit et aperçut qu'il avait un nouveau message. Persuadé qu'il venait de la part de Tom pour une éternelle « urgence », il émit un soupir et se résigna à passer la nuit dehors.

Lorsqu'il eut finit la lecture du mail, il se précipita à la cuisine et vida son stock de lait pour une semaine.

Cet enfoiré d'Izaya! Il avait osé!

De l'autre côté de la ville , un certain brun se délassait dans son bain. Sa journée, qu'il croyait passer seul avec pour toute compagnie une tasse de café et ses ordinateurs , s'était révélée bien plus intéressante. Surtout que ce soir, il sortait. D'où le bain pour se relaxer avant son combat contre son sempiternel ennemi. Qui, il fallait l'avouer , était aussi le seul à pouvoir le sortir de ses sombres pensées. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il attendit son Shizu-chan , perché sur un toit comme à son habitude. Le "-KKKKKUUUNNN!" l'excita encore bien plus qu'auparavant. Il se jura de venir plus souvent à Ikebukuro même si sa collection de bleu , elle , était contre cet avis. Mais il s'en fichait. Se lâchant complètement pour la première fois de cette foutue journée , il parti d'un immense éclat de rire et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre afin de rejoindre son rencards.

Lorsqu'il vit le blond , il ne put s'empêcher de le remercier mentalement, lui qui était le seul être à pouvoir le rendre heureux.


End file.
